1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating system and, more particularly, to an intellectual control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lamp comprises at least one LED to provide an illuminating function. The conventional lamp usually has a dimming function to adjust the brightness of the LED according to the practical requirement. However, the conventional lamp cannot change the color temperature of the LED when regulating the brightness of the LED. In addition, the conventional lamp only has a single dimming function and cannot satisfy the user's diverse requirements.